Bake-Garasu
:Not to be confused with the giant Bake-Garasu who rules Tōkatsu Jigoku. Bake-Garasu (化けガラス, lit. monster crow) are Yōkai crows who often help Kitarō. They often deliver letters from the Yōkai Post and are frequently used for transportation. Appearance The Bake-Garasu are indistinguishable to normal crows, as they have the exact appearance of them, being relatively small, covered in black feathers, black eyes, black beaks and dark yellow feet. Behavior History Manga/First Anime Second Anime Third Anime A flock of Bake-Garasu were used by Nezumi-Otoko in order to make the giant invisible Nupperabō reveal itself.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 66 Fourth Anime Several Bake-Garasu were trapped by Kagami-Jijii within the Mirror World along with his other victims. They were later freed by Kitarō along Kagami-Jijii's other victims. Fifth Anime A Bake-Garasu first appears perched on top the GeGeGe House in Yōkai Yokocho. Later a flock of them come together, where Kitarō appears just after Kuroda had been captured by the Suiko.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 1 Sixth Anime They first appear in the first episode of the sixth anime adaption. One Bake-Garasu appears delivering a letter sent by Mana to Kitarō, clutching it in its foot as it flies to GeGeGe Forest.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 1 A group of them are later seen transporting Kitaro to various location, lastly above the Yōkai Castle.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 3 They informed Kitarō when there was a sudden appearance of powerful yōkai activity by clamoring. One is used by Neko-Musume who was able to get it to relay a message to Kitarō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 8 When Mana was taken by the 808 Tanuki, a cat manages to get the letter and is eventually delivered to a Bake-Garasu, who sends it to Kitarō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 11 Another one delivers a letter, where it seems to have been written by Mana, but is revealed that Nezumi-Otoko sent it instead.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 13 Two flocks were later used by Kitarō and Neko-Musume where they flew above Nezumi-Otoko, watching as he is forced to obey a group of women's orders and later flew off.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 15 Kitarō uses a flock to fly to Sakaiminato, once being informed by Mana of yōkai activity.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 16 Another pair of flocks later aid Mana, Sunakake-Babaa and Medama-Oyaji escape from Kani-Bōzu and transport them to the Daisen Mountain. They later carry them back to Mana's uncle's home to return Shōji back to normal.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 17 A flock are used by Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji to get to the island Neko-Musume and Mana invited them to. Later when they reach the island, finding that it is being rampaged by the Gyūki, they fly off once Kitarō lands and faces off against the giant Yōkai.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 22 Abilities Flight: As they are birds they are capable of flight. Because of this they are used as transportation and delivery. Enhanced Strength: Unlike normal crows they are able to carry people, roughly the size of a child. This is shown further within the sixth anime, where a small flock was able to carry Kitarō with ease. Another instance is that they were able to carry Nurikabe high enough for him to land on the walls of a dam.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 22 Yōkai Activity sensing: The Bake-Garasu are able to sense powerful yōkai activity in an area. Sealing dropping Human Speech References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai